worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Allan
Name: Jennifer Allan Fetch of: Hrimveig Freehold: Austin (formerly Dallas) Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Pride Pronouns: She / Her / Hers Pinterest: Jennifer Allan Commonly Known Description: Although Jennifer is a fetch, she appears fully human. Changelings should not react to her as a fetch unless they have been informed of her nature or have discerned it through magic. Background: Jennifer was brought to the Freehold when her parents died in a car accident that left her badly wounded. Hrimveig adopted her and installed her in the adjoining apartments to her, calling Jennifer her sister. The girl has adjusted fairly well to the Freehold life, acting as a big sister and surrogate mother to Hrimveig's adopted son, Eddy. She is also friends with Suzy and developing a flirtation with Pietr. Recently she has declared a decision to join the Spring court, hanging out with Eric and Milada, though the wyrd does not recognize her. Personality: Mantle: Gentry: The Snow Queen Important Dates Winter 2014: Jennifer is brought to the Freehold by Hrimveig. Winter 2018: Moved to Austin freehold. Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Jennifer Allan, you receive a vision. The vision is blurry at first, as though the young girl has several traumatic events to choose from; perhaps not surprising for a girl who learned not terribly long ago that, despite all appearances to the contrary, she is not a human but rather a simulacrum created by fae magic to serve as a cheap copy for the woman she was created to replace. When the vision finally sharpens, you see Jennifer in the backseat of a car; you hear the road noise around you, and you can see her parents sitting in the front seats, talking quietly about their day, their plans for the weekend, the standard and comforting banalities of everyday life. Jennifer's eyes are closed, and she seems to be dozing, lulled by the movement of the car and the hum of the road noise. There is a wrenching feeling, a crashing sensation, and a horrible sound of grinding metal and shattering glass, and you know that the car has struck another car at lethally high speeds. But then there is a lurching in the vision, and a sense of movement. The edges of the image blur and mist over, and there is a strong feeling that you are elsewhere... though where you are now is unclear. You see Jennifer here, too. The girl is sprawled on a dark slab of black marble or some kind of volcanic rock. Her eyes are open but they stare sightlessly up without seeing anything. A cowled figure hunches over her, and you hear the sickening sounds of crunching and chewing. At the moment of impact outside--you can hear the screeching of metal and glass--the figure looks up at the sound. You see bite marks on Jennifer's arm from where his head was bowed, deep gashes cut into her pale skin that seep dark blood on the black stone. You see the man's face--an unnatural blend of human and feline--for the briefest moment before the vision fades. Category:NPC Category:Fetch Category:Dallas Category:Spring Category:Austin